A Brother's Love
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: Yami and Yugi are brother's who are trying to survive with an abusive father, but how can they when no one knows they are alive (YamixYugi)
1. House of hell

Brotherly Love

Rated: PG-13

Pairing(s): Yami x Yugi Seto x Joey Bakura x Ryou

Summary: Yami and Yugi are brothers who are trying to survive their abusive father how can they survive when no one knows that Yami or Yugi are alive?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own Inuyasha (it is not a cross over you'll see!)

Crying. It's a sound human ears do not rarely want to hear. Though, ironically you can rarely not hear that noise coming from the Mutou home. Another sound is yelling of a slurred voice, a drunk is living in that house. Also another sound, after a woman wearing heavy make-up going inside the home, is moaning and other filthy sounds. Yes, this home would you rarely see a child, but in this house you have two. No one knew there were children living in that house no one seemed to care.

"Daddy please don't hit Yugi!" Yami, the drunken mans oldest son, cried as he saw his brother, Yugi being beaten by his own father. His father pulled Yugi off the floor with his orange T-shirt.

"Shut up!" His father screamed, dropping Yugi and going after Yami who was outside the bedroom where Yugi was being "punished".

"Yami run!" Yugi cried watching in horror as his father was now chasing his eldest son down the hall. Yami went into the first dimly lit room and ran for what seemed to be the closet. Finding he was correct he opened the closet without difficulty and closed it shut. He huddled into a corner of the closet, and then hugged his knees to his chest hoping his father wouldn't find him in the small cramped closet.

' Please God if someone dies tonight let it be me! Yugi is only five-I'm seven I lived a complete life, please I don't want Yugi hurt!' Yami prayed. Yami's eyes began to fill with tears as he thought of his brother being tortured and him in the nice, safe closet he was in. Suddenly he heard light footsteps coming from outside the closet, Yami hugged his knees tighter and waited until he heard a soft sound.

"Yami, its alright its me!" Yugi whispered from outside the closet. Yami smiled and sighed in relief. Yami slowly stood up from where he was sitting and opened the closet door. As soon as he saw Yugi and that he was some-what okay he embraced him tightly.

"Yugi I'm so glad your okay! Where's Dad?" Yami asked before coming out of the closet.

"He's passed out on floor!" Yugi giggled, always finding the humor in things. He was five it was his job. Yami smiled and kissed his brother on his forehead and slightly pushed Yugi out of the way so that he could get out of the closet.

"I'm happy now!" Yami said quietly so that he didn't wake his father from his sleep. Both Yami and Yugi stepped outside the room to his their father passed out in the hallway.

Yami tucked Yugi into bed (Or what seemed to be a bed) and said good night. Yami turned of the attic light and headed down the wooden fold-up stairs. Yami had gone down to the first floor of the house to clean the mess his father made in the haste to beat his own flesh and blood.

Next Day

Yami was lying down on the flimsy mattress they knew as a bed. The small towel that was lying over the two small boys was all the warmth they had and known this to be their blanket. Yami wrapped his small arm around his younger brother's slim waist to give his brother as much warmth as he could. Sun trickled through the small attic window, which in this case caused the sunlight to radiate around the room and hit Yami's face. Yami's eyes started to flutter open as he felt the warm sun hit his face. Soon afterwards Yugi started to wake up and flutter his eyes. Yami felt Yugi wake up suddenly and withdrew his hold on Yugi. Yugi sat up and yawned cutely, Yami smiled to see the young one wake so happy.

"Good mornin' sunshine how yah feelin'?" Yami asked.

"Fine! How 'bout you?" Yugi responded with his own question. It was the same ritual every morning. They would always say the same things and eventually Yugi would turn on the small TV in the attic and start watching recordings of Inuyasha his brother would record for him.

"Yugi, Yami come down here!" his father right on queue would yell from the second floor of the building. And both Yami and Yugi went to answer his father's call.

Yami: Do ever stop torturing us? UU

YxY4ever: No hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha (cough) uh

Yugi: Yet Yami is here to protect me!

YxY4ever: Sorry it's short but the chapters will get longer!

Yami: Where is the kissy and the cuddly and all that good stuff?

YxY4ever: Next chapter

Yugi: -- Yami likes me he really really likes me!

YxY4ever: I want at least 2 reviews or I'm not continuing!


	2. Pubirty dont you hate that word?

Brotherly Love

Chapter: 2

Rated: R

Summary of chapter (SOC): Yami and Yugi are now 13(Yugi) and 15(Yami) both dealing with puberty and the raging hormones that follow!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu- Gi-Oh I would make "Every Heart" (theme of Inuyasha) the Yu-Gi-Oh theme song and have Yami and Yugi kissing and doing stuff on the video In other words me no own Yugioh or Inuyasha!

Warnings: Yami x Yugi!!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Two teenage boys were going downstairs to answer their father's usual call for them. (In the last chapter they were only five and seven so this shows the time difference)

"Yeah Dad" They both answered in unison. This time it wasn't a normal 'I'm going out!' response they were given.

"Yugi I'm bringing take out for you since yah know you became a man so there" his father announced. "And" he coughed "here" he said giving Yugi an old CD player. Yugi's eyes were brimming with tears as he took the present from him.

"Thanks Dad!" Yugi said happily getting the urge to hug his father but Yugi didn't want to push it. Yami and Yugi went upstairs to listen to some music on Yugi's new CD player.

Yami sat on the edge of the mattress watching a re-run of Jerry Springer (don't own) while Yugi was listening to the Inuyasha sound track his mother got along time ago. Yami smiled watching Yugi sing along to "Every Heart" which sounded like an angel singing. Even if Yugi was going through puberty his voice was still beautiful. Suddenly Yami found himself blushing thinking about Yugi in ways he shouldn't, especially since he was his brother. Yugi turned off his CD player to go and sit next to Yami and see what was wrong with the red-faced boy.

"Yami are you okay?" Yugi asked his brother while feeling his brother head to see if he was coming down with a fever.

"No I'm fine really I just uh" Yami found himself at a loss of words noticing the closeness of him and Yugi. Yugi then took his hand away from Yami and shrugged.

"Alright but if you catch a cold or something don't come crying to me about!" Yugi said in mock anger. Yugi then giggled and heard Yami start to laugh.

"Yugi you're the last person I'm going to if I get sick," Yami laughed. Yugi playfully glared at him, which caused Yami to stop laughing.

"So my treatments aren't good enough for you my beloved brother?" Yugi said while grinning. Yami was scared and yet so happy that Yugi called him his beloved, though while still in his thoughts Yugi was planning to attack.

"You call it treatment I call it torture!" Yami said immediately starting to laugh after he said it. Yugi was now ready to attack his older brother, he pounced on top of Yami straddling him and pinning him to the mattress. Yugi had just started to go through puberty so Yami really didn't trust Yugi's or his own hormones.

"Listen Yugi I don't think were ready for this.." Yami was cut of by Yugi when he spoke up.

"Oh yeah your defiantly not ready for this!" Yugi growled. Yami started to gulp and blush when he felt himself getting hard in a certain part of his body. Fortunately for Yami Yugi didn't notice since wasn't really directly on top of his manhood. Then out of the blue Yugi started to tickle him. Yami start to laugh but begged Yugi to stop until Yami turned the tables on him and turned him over now Yami was on top of him, but Yami was directly above Yugi's manhood. Yami felt something brush against his manhood and saw Yugi blushing, and then realized he was aroused. Yugi trying to cover it up grabbed the remote and turned of the TV as if something on TV did this.

"Um something on TV that I guess I shouldn't of yah know" Yugi mumbled still blushing of embarrassment. Yami got off of Yugi and blushed himself finding he too was now aroused but Yugi didn't notice. Both of them calmed themselves down enough to talk to one another.

"Yami, Yugi come down here NOW!" They both heard their father yell from downstairs.

"Take out!" Yami and Yugi said in unison as they ran downstairs to get their food, though when they came down to their horror they found no food but a drunken man standing at their door.

YxY4ever: I'm so evil!

Yami: Yes you are!

Yugi: I'm gonna get hurt badly aren't I?

YxY4ever: I'm so sorry for the cliffy people but if I get two more reviews I will give you the rest! So R&R


	3. Yugi the hero!

Brotherly Love

Chapter: 3

Rated: R

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Soc: Yami must fight to protect his younger brother

"Yugi stay back!" Yami whispered to the trembling teenage boy next to him. Yugi nodded knowing to stay out of the way. Yami shielded Yugi with his body in order to save him.

"You little spoiled brats! I give my home to live in and this is how you repay me!" Their father slurred. While taking some un easy steps over to the staircase where Yami and Yugi were now located. Yami could almost feel Yugi's fear he was afraid as well he didn't want Yugi hurt.

"Stay back!" Yami yelled. Yugi thought he sounded strong and confident and he looked determined to protect his younger brother. Yugi started to blush, but then realized he didn't have to time to stay there and start staring. Yugi tried to think of something to make his father pass out quicker or they would both be dead by morning.

"Yami?" Yugi called to his brother. Yami quickly glanced over to Yugi to see if Yugi was all right.

"Yugi! What is it?" Yami quietly asked as he saw his father inch his way closer and closer.

"I'm going to distract him!" Yugi said before running to a nearby vase. Yami didn't even have time to protest on the idea. His father ran over to where Yugi was, but Yugi had a grin on his face. Yugi grabbed the vase and threw to Yami, Yami knew exactly what to do." Say hello to my little friend!" Yugi yelled. His father in his confused gaze turned around to find Yami with the vase. Before his father had time to react Yami had hit his father with the vase. His father was knocked out cold by the on going vase and fell flat on his face on the floor.

"Yugi! Yugi we did it!" Yami said happily looking at his father who was now on his face. "And it was all thanks to your bravery!" Yami said while going towards Yugi and hugging him tightly. Both of them blushed slightly before letting go.

"Yami You try dragging him to his bed and I'll clean up! Hopefully he'll forget all about this!" Yugi said. Yami smiled and nodded his head while actually picking his father up and putting him in his bed. Yugi cleaned the vase shards and dusting of the potting soil of the floor. When Yami came back he helped Yugi with the cleaning then went upstairs with Yugi.

"Yugi, you were very brave today! I'm so proud of you!" Yami said while holding back the tears that came to his eyes. As soon as they reached the fold-up stairs to the attic they climbed up and went to their bed.

"Yami I'm going to take a shower!" Yugi announced when he reached their bathroom. The last people who lived there had built the bathroom to make it seem more like a room then and attic.

"Okay I'll bring your pajamas!" Yami answered back. He went to their trunk and pulled out some light blue pajamas. His father would buy them clothes and other items, because of his guilt. Yami rushed over to the bathroom leaving the pile of clothes outside the door. Yami turned around to leave, but he accidently hit his hand on the door slightly opening it. Yami turned around to close the door but he looked through the crack of the door to see if Yugi noticed finding that Yugi was just starting to get out of his clothes. Yami couldn't help but to keep watching the angel undress, Yugi pulled off his shirt revealing his nice built chest and abs.

Yami blushed ' I shouldn't be doing this!' he mentally screamed at himself before seeing Yugi pulling down his jeans. ' No keep going' his inner voice spoke, Yami really wanted to keep looking but he knew it was wrong. Yugi then was about to pull down his boxers, and Yami froze his eyes glued on Yugi. Yugi pulled down his boxers to reveal his rather large manhood.

"Ahh I shouldn't be watching!" Yami thought aloud but not above a whisper. Yami then ran back to his bed and bit his fist trying not scream. 'Oh man Oh man! Me no watchy no more!' Yami couldn't get his thoughts strait he just kept picturing Yugi in ways he shouldn't.

After about twenty minutes Yugi stepped out of the shower and got dressed for bed. Yugi ignored Yami who was on the bed looking very guilty.

"Good Night!" Yugi said before turning of the lights and going to bed.

YxY4ever: Whoa another chapter!

Yami: Man was it short!

Yugi: R&R

YxY4ever: I want 2 reviews or no chapter 4


	4. Grandpa's comin!

Brotherly Love

Rated: R

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

SOC: Yami and Yugi's long lost grandfather finally calls saying he's coming from Domino and that he is coming to visit!

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Okay then why did you ask? Oh you didn't! Oh well then back to the fic!

"Speech"

' Thoughts'

"Uh! What happened?" Asked the Thirty-nine year old man from his bed, constantly rubbing the back of his head. After a few minutes of failed attempts to regain his memories he shrugged it of and got off of his bed. He entered the perfectly clean living room and left to go to the equally clean kitchen, to see if he had a can of beer in the refrigerator (I spelled it right!). After looking in the refrigerator for a can and found it was empty of any alcohol he went to the garage and found what he was looking for he came back in to hear the ringing of the phone.

"Damn it who can it be at this hour!" he yelled before answering the phone.

"Hello is this the Mutoh residence?" the caller on the other line asked politely.

"Yeah it is! What do you want?!" asked the man.

"Good this is Sugoroku! Our my grandchildren there?" The old man asked.

"Oh! Yeah um there asleep is there anything I can do for you?" Yami's father asked more politely knowing if the old man suspected anything he would surely go to jail.

"Well when they wake up tell them that I'm coming in three days and that I have a present for them!" Grandpa, as he's more referred to, told Sam ( I made his name up!).

"Alright well goodbye!" Sam said before hanging up on the old man. ' Damn what if the old man finds out! I'll make the guest bedroom theirs for now! And' he began to think of a way to make it look like Yami and Yugi were treated okay.

**Meanwhile**

"Yami!" Yugi was giggling while poking his big brother endlessly. Yami's crimson eyes fluttered open and gave a clear image of a smiling Yugi.

"Ahh!" Yami screamed while flipping over and landing with a thumb on the other side of the mattress. Yugi laughed harder and started to roll around on the floor clutching his stomach trying to breath.

"Don't scare me like that!" Yami yelled at his younger brother, still laughing on the floor.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine!" Yugi said more seriously while getting off the floor and into the bathroom.

' Bathroom' Yami thought while getting the memories form the night before. Yami started to blush hard. Yami then whimpered in guilt and went back on the mattress to sit down. He felt very guilty and stressed over the whole thing. Yugi finally got out of the bathroom and in to the room to look at a very guilty looking Yami. Yugi, being the caring person that he was, went to sit down with his brother and hugged him.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked Yami in a caring soothing voice.

"No just thinking!" Yami recovered quickly and went back to 'thinking'. As soon as Yami recovered his father called only Yami to go downstairs.

"Stay here Yugi he only called me so you should just stay here and keep quiet!" Yami announced. Yugi nodded his head before Yami got up and started for the fold-up stairs.

Yami went down the stairs to see his father at the foot of the stairs looking worried about something.

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"I want you to do me something!" His father began. Yami nodded in acknowledgement and looked at his father. "I want you to get everything but your bed and put it in the guest room as if it were your room got me?" His father ordered before going out of the house to get more beer. Yami was confused but didn't question him, first because he didn't want to be beaten and second because his father was already out the door.

"Alright" Yami mumbled while going to their room to get their stuff.

YxY4ever: Why such short chapters? Well 'cause I'm too excited over the Maroon 5 and Smash Mouth concert I'm going to!

Yami: Why?

YxY4ever: 'Cause they both totally rock!

Yugi: Oh well at least one more new review and we'll update!

YxY4ever: Oh and by the way have a nice 9/11 day and god bless all of us! Oh and if your not american, just for the advance warning if you ever try to pull that stunt on America WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!


	5. Granpa has a new friend!

Brotherly Love

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing! My parents get me everything! **

SOC: Grandpa comes and brings a new friend

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Yugi sat on the mattress waiting for his brother to come up and tell him Dad was going out and he won't be coming home any time soon. After an hour passed Yugi began getting worried, had their father beaten Yami? Yugi didn't know what to do, he thought of going downstairs to look though the thought of their father haunted Yugi. He prayed Yami was well.

Yami had decided it would be best to fix up the room in general. The white painted room was filthy and looked like it hadn't been occupied in years. Yami took almost everything out of the room to see what he was working with. After twenty minutes of decided what was trash and what belonged to the room he took the trash and put it downstairs for their father to take it out. Yami put the other objects neatly in the room and started working on the two small beds that were on the opposite side of the room.

Yugi had decided to gather all the courage within him and go downstairs to check on his brother. Yugi pulled on a cordon the floor of the attic and down came the stairs to the second floor of the house. Yugi began getting frightened when he heard sounds of Yami struggling on something. Yugi gulped and ran to the guest room of the house, of course when he got there Yami was lying on the ground struggling with a phone cord trying to untangle it.

"You **WILL** get untangled!" Yami growled at the cord, which was surrounding his body. Yugi burst into laughter, Yugi had laughed so hard that tears were springing from his eyes. Yami looked out the door of the room to see Yugi rolling on the floor laughing. He then knew what he was laughing at and blushed. "Oh common it isn't that funny!" When Yugi heard that statement from Yami he just laughed harder.

"Oh God Yami stop I can't breathe!" Yugi said while still laughing on the floor. Yami just blushed harder and went back to trying to untangle the phone cord.

Three days later

Yugi was laughing in his sleep, while Yami was just staring at the guest room ceiling taping on his hand. Ever since Yugi saw Yami fighting the "cord of evil" as Yugi phrased it, he couldn't stop laughing or giggling when ever Yami passed him by. The only time he didn't laugh was when Yugi was being beaten; of course it wasn't visible any more (one word or two?).

It was early that morning when Yugi heard someone knocking on the door. Yugi was confused; nobody ever came over, why now?

' Was this why dad told us to sleep here?' Yugi asked himself before getting out of the warm, comfortable bed and waking up Yami. "Yami! Somebody's at the door!" Yugi whispered with panic in his voice. Yugi shook Yami enough for Yami to awaken from his sleep.

"Somebody's at the door?" Yami said before yawning and looking extremely tired.

"Yeah! Who is it Yami!?" Yugi asked concerned. Yami just got up and left the room to see if the person at the door possessed any threat.

"Hello Grandpa!" A cheery welcome came from their father.

"Hello, is my grandchildren awake?" The elderly man asked. The man was short in stature and had the same kind of hair Yami and Yugi had concealed in a bandana, it was gray of course.

"No but the will wake up any minute now!" Sam said hoping that they did get up to meet their grandfather. As soon as his grandfather entered, another person came in. She had short brown hair and blue eyes and was as tall as Yami was.

"Uh Who's this?" Sam asked Grandpa, while shaking the girls hand.

"I'm Anzu Mazaki, nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully.

"She's my friends daughter, she had wanted to visit them!" The old man said with a smile.

"I always like meeting new friends!" She said cheerfully. Sam just smiled and led them to the kitchen. As soon as they disappeared into the kitchen Yami raced into the room with a big smile on his face.

"Yugi!" he called from the hallway.

"Yeah Yami!" Yugi responded.

"Grandpa's here!"

YxY4ever: I am so evil! Well I guess now I have an excuse It is eleven pm ! I just came from the concert and it was awesome!

Yami: Yeah they were great!

YxY4ever: Wait a second how did you come if you are just figments of my imagination?

Yami: Well we are in your mind and see (says sciencey stuff) Thus we could come to the concert.

Yugi: (asleep with YamixYugiforever)

Yami: Okay you know the drill two or more reviews and we cough up chapter six!


	6. Yugi meets a new friend

Brotherly Love

Chapter: 6

Rated: R

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

SOC: Grandpa and Yami reunite after not seeing each other for nearly twelve years

Disclaimer: Who checks the disclaimers anyway? Fine I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and frankly I don't have a problem with it!

"Grandpa's here!" Yami shouted happily. Yugi gave him a questioning look and stood up from where he was sitting and walked slowly to where Yami was. He stepped out from the room to the staircase and looked down from it.

"Where?" asked Yugi who was still confused since, up until now, did he know of any other relatives that were still alive.

"In the kitchen! Come on!" Yami said before running downstairs, once down the stairs he ran into the kitchen where the rest of his family were. Yugi, more calmly, followed his brother into the kitchen. Yugi watched from the outside of the kitchen to see what his brother was up to. Yami came into the kitchen and looked around the room for his grandfather.

"Yami, my boy, you've gotten a lot bigger since you were three!" Grandpa shouted happily, seeing his grandson for the first time in twelve long years.

"Grandpa!" Yami shouted in joy before hugging his elderly grandfather tightly. " You haven't changed a bit grandpa!" Yami said before letting go.

"Where's Yugi" Yami's father, Sam asked him. Yami gave his a slight glare, as if saying ' Why do you care! So you can beat him again!'

"I'm right here Dad!" Yugi said quietly from the outside of the kitchen causing everyone in the room to turn and face him. Yugi felt a little uncomfortable since everyone was staring at him.

"Well come here and give your Yugi, and give your old cranky grandpa a hug!" The elderly man said from his seat at the table. Yugi ran over and gave his grandfather a nice big hug while his grandfather laughed. Yami giggled a little as well, and as soon as Yugi ended the hug he looked at Yami and laughed and fell to the floor laughing. Yami started to blush and glared at Yugi playfully, while helping Yugi up.

"Um Hello!" Yugi said snapping Yami out of his thoughts. Yami turned his attention to whom Yugi was talking to. He was welcoming a rather tall brown-headed woman who was sitting across the table.

"Hi my name is Anzu what's yours?" She asked with a cheery smile on her face while closing her eyes in a rather friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you Anzu, my name is Yugi!" Yugi said politely as was demonstrated on TV, since that was nice to someone Yugi tried his best to make her feel home even though he didn't feel like he was at home.

"Hello Yugi, It's nice to meet you too!" Anzu said happily. She always liked to meet and make new friends it was in her nature. Then Anzu looked over to Yugi's older brother and waved at him with the same goofy smile.

"Yami don't be rude introduce yourself!" Sam said in a warning voice though it was masked by fake sincerity.

"Hello" Yami mumbled quickly and quietly. Yugi just hid his face in his head, not being able to watch while Anzu looked a little hurt since it seemed that he didn't want to be her friend.

"Hello" she also mumbled before taking a sip of her orange juice and looking down at the table. Yami shrugged and took the next available seat at the table. Yugi also took the seat closest to him. All of them ate and began a conversation, even Yami felt comfortable to talk since his grandfather was there in the conversation.

Yami, for the first time in years, felt the presence of his mother there.

YxY4ever: That sucked!

Yami: Yep

Yugi: Yeah

Yami: Mhmm

YxY4ever: Since when did this turn into "King of the Hill!" (don't own)

Yami: (sigh) just give the girl two reviews and make her happy again!

Yugi: Why is she in such a bad mood?

YxY4ever: 'Cause even though my parents are pretty cool they wont let me go to the Yu-Gi-Oh movie 'cause it didn't get good reviews

Yami: Uhh

Yugi: alright um see yah next time!


	7. The Plan!

Brotherly Love

Rated: R

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Soc: Tea becomes a hero and Yugi finds something startling

"Speech"

' Thoughts'

After breakfast Yami and Yugi went into their 'room' to rest for a little while. Anzu followed the two in hopes of making Yami her friend. Yami looked back to see her following them, of course when she smiled Yami growled in return and looked forward. Anzu just frowned and followed them until they were all in the guest room.

"You know you can be just a bit nicer to her I mean she is a guest!" Yugi whispered loudly when Yami was on his bed and Anzu was looking down on the floor while sitting on it.

"Well I just don't like her! What if she tries to hurt you?" Yami growled. Yugi just gave him a look, which meant 'how dare you think like that'.

"What about Grandpa huh? Why aren't you worried about him hurting me!" Yugi also gave the same forceful growl Yami had given him.

"Because I trust him! I know him alright!" Yami said in a 'Back off' kind of voice.

"Okay fine! I just wanted you to treat her better and my own brother yells at me! I'm just not going to talk to you then 'cause you'll probably try to yell at me again!" Yugi yelled angrily at Yami with a very strong force. Yami then looked very hurt, as if he was at the verge of tears. Yugi then stood up from the bed and covered his mouth in shock.

' How could I yell at him like that!' he mentally kicked himself. Yugi backed away slowly from the bed were Yugi had just hurt his older brother who still looked hurt, but before he could get across he tripped over a box.

"Yugi!" Yami said before getting up and walked over to where Yugi was. Yami smiled after knowing Yugi didn't have any injuries. Anzu stood back and looked at the papers which were spilled from the box. "Are you alright?" Yami said trying to suppress his laughter.

"Yeah" Yugi said giggling as he took Yami's hand to help him up. They both stood from the spot Yugi had fallen from.

"Wow guys I didn't know you were adopted! You guys look so much alike I wouldn't know!" Anzu said from her spot on the floor.

"What!" Both Yami and Yugi cried.

"Yeah" Anzu said as Yami and Yugi both joined her on the floor with the papers " says here that You were born as Yami Atemu and your parents are from Egypt" she addressed to Yami. Yami was in shock; this meant that Yugi and him weren't brothers and that their lives were based on a lie. "Yugi your from Ireland and you were just abandoned!" Anzu said looking at the papers. "Someone must've screwed up and thought you were brothers and tried to get you two with the same parents!"

"Wait a sec." Yugi said looking at the adoptive papers "Dad isn't on the parent registration! That means when Mom died we were supposed to go back to the orphanage!" Yugi said with a shocked look on his face.

"Dad must of done something to keep us here!" Yami shouted. "We can leave here! We can go somewhere else!" Yami said happily, then looked at Yugi. Yami scooted over a little to where Yugi was and whispered " Somewhere better for the both of us" then Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi lightly on the lips. Anzu just looked shocked to see Yugi return the small kiss.

Then after she saw them kiss it hit her ' Wait what did they mean by somewhere else don't they want to stay with their father?' "Guys why don't you like it here?" Anzu asked after both of them started to stare in each other's eyes.

"Huh?" Was Yami's intelligent response. He was still staring at, the know blushing Yugi. Yugi looked down still smiling while Yami brought his chin up and kissed him again to kiss him but realized that Anzu was talking to him.

"_I said_ why don't you like it here?" Anzu repeated her question. Yami and Yugi both had a look, which meant 'Are you kidding'.

"Umm should we tell her?" Yugi asked Yami.

Yami thought it over for a while then responded, "If she doesn't tell anyone!" with that Yami turned and asked "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise!" Anzu said with a nod.

Yami looked in both directions behind him then said, "Our father hits us," Yami said quietly. Anzu looked shocked and very frightened.

"And if he's drunk and angry enough he doesn't just hit us" Yugi said with tears springing in his eyes.

"It's not fair!" Yami shouted angrily, hot tears of rage streaming down his face.

"Yami, please" Yugi began but couldn't finish.

"Please what Yugi? This man isn't even our father and yet he acts as if we're his property, like...like we are his toys to through around!" Yami said with such rage in his voice that it shocked both Anzu and Yugi.

"Guys!" Anzu announced getting of the floor "I have an idea!"

YxY4ever: Yah! I made a longer chapter

Yugi: ()

Yami: Uh good for you

YxY4ever: Yeah but the real ironic thing about this is that last night my friend's mom went to jail for beating her daughter

Yugi: Oh I'm so sorry!

Yami: Yeah where is your friend?

Yxy4ever: Staying over at my other friends house

Yami: make both her friend and her happy by reviewing!


	8. The great escapeThe end

Brotherly Love

Chapter: 8

Rated: R

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

Disclaimer: **Okay if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh would you think I would have waited this long for them to confess! When they confess I'll be there!**

Soc: They fight back and try to escape!

"I have a plan!" she announce triumphantly. She stood form her spot on the floor and looked out the window.

"Well what is it?" Yami growled becoming impatient. Anzu saw Grandpa leave to go to the grocery store and other parts of the city to do some errands.

"Well your father is gong to go out soon to get a couple of drinks, he's taking advantage of your grandfather's leave" she began and paused to see if they were listening to what she said. When she saw that even Yami was becoming interested and started to say, "Well if he gets drunk he'll come back way before Grandpa comes back so he'll probably try to hit you guys, so as soon as he comes through the door we'll be there waiting for him!" Anzu announced.

"Well then what do we do after that?" Yami said with a raised eyebrow. Yugi also nodded agreeing with Yami.

"Well you didn't let me finish!" Anzu shouted angrily. Both _Yami_ and Yugi were scared. They silently nodded for her to continue.

"As soon as he walks in I'll guard the door while he isn't looking, Yugi you'll have to distract him and Yami you'll have to stay back!" Anzu said with one breath. Yami growled loudly knowing that with this plan Yugi will probably get hurt.

"Are you trying to kill Yugi!" Yami shouted at the top of his lungs. Anzu stood back a little but had another idea.

"Alright Yami after Yugi is in the corner you hit him in the back of the head for him to turn around, Yugi you'll run to the door and so with you Yami! I'll call the police in advance and they'll wait outside for us!" Anzu announced. Yami thought it over then saw one major flaw in their plan.

"Anzu if you ask to use the phone, my da..Sam will get suspicious!" Yami said refraining from calling their housemate their father. Anzu dug through her purse to find something, then she revealed a small pink object in her hands.

"I have my cell! I'll call from your room!" she said with a smile handing the small cell phone to Yami. Yami looked at the strange object and remembered seeing many commercials about these certain objects.

"Okay we'll do it!" Yugi said triumphantly keeping a small fist. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the cheek causing the young boy to blush. Again Anzu was startled at how Yami was treating Yugi liked that. Yami gave the young woman a glare for looking at him and Yugi strangely.

' I don't care if it's wrong in your opinion I'll I know is that I love Yugi and he loves me too!' Yami directed his thoughts to the brunette. Anzu seemed to read his thoughts as she smiled and left the room so that Yugi and Yami could be alone.

"Yami I..I..um... I don't know what to say." Yugi said as he touched his cheek where Yami had previously kissed him.

"Say you love me too?" Yami said in more of a question then a statement. Yami had pleading eyes full of longing and love for Yugi.

"I Love you too!" Yugi announced. Yami smiled and hugged his, well he didn't know any more all he knew is that Yami and Yugi would soon be free from the monster they lived with and would go to a better place.

Both of them came down the stairs holding hands and praying Sam was out. Anzu smiled and nodded from her spot in the living room signaling that Sam was now gone. Both Yami and Yugi gave a small sigh of relief and came faster down to the living room.

"He left as soon as I came downstairs!" Anzu said happily sitting on the love seat in the living room. Yami and Yugi took their spots on the floor, never letting go of each other's hands.

"So what do we do now?" Yugi asked Anzu.

"Well we just wait here until he comes home" Yami said to Yugi trying to act smart in front of his boyfriend. Yami gave a smile while Yugi smiled as well.

_**Three hours later.....**_

Crash

Yugi looked over his shoulder to his father in a blind rage charging toward him. Anzu knew exactly what to do. Anzu stood by the door opening it slightly. Yugi ran to the corner of the room bringing Sam with him. Yami went behind and took his position.

"You brat where's dinner?!" Sam slurred his question. Yugi just flinched keeping one eye opened, almost trying to avoid his breath.

"Here!" Yami shouted from behind and punched his father on the nose and grabbed Yugi. Yami ran with Yugi out the door followed by a very frightened Anzu.

"Oh No!" Anzu shouted desperately. Yami and Yugi stopped in front of the house and looked in amazement.

"This is the first time we've been outside!" Yugi announce happily.

"Well there's no time to celebrate, I forgot to call the cops!" Anzu cried. Yami and Yugi immediately began to run when they saw Sam get out the door still holding his nose.

"You **FORGOT!!!"** Yami screamed angrily at Anzu as they ran you find a hiding spot.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" She repeated over and over again.

"Well there's no time to be sorry we have to find a hiding spot before our father gets to us!" Yugi shouted. Yami and Anzu nodded and looked for a good enough hiding spot to call the police. They soon saw headlights coming behind them and knew it was Sam trying to catch them.

"Quick those trees!" Shouted Anzu. The three of them jumped to the trees hoping Sam didn't notice. When they got to the trees Anzu scrambled to get her cell phone from her pocket, as soon as she found the object she dialed the emergency number and waited for the operator to respond.

"Hello?" they heard Anzu speak on her cell phone.

"Yes me and my friends are on Cheetah's Cove Street and we are being chased by a drunk man, who earlier tried to harm them!" Anzu said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Alright thank you!" Anzu said before she hung up to speak with her friends. "The lady said that the police are on their way! And to stay where we are!" Anzu whispered with urgency in her voice. Yami nodded and Yugi hugged his knees, it was so cold in the outside. Yami wrapped his arms around him to give him some warmth.

After about twenty minutes the heard footsteps come towards, they stood their ground and were ready to fight who ever was going to try to harm them. Then they saw a flash light turn on almost blinding the unsuspecting teens.

"There they are!" a police officer called to his partner who also was looking in the trees. Anzu smiled and nodded signaling that everything was going to be all right.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yami, Yugi you're going to be late for school!" shouted their grandfather from downstairs. Both Yugi and Yami stopped kissing an ran downstairs to meet their grandfather.

"Be good you two!" Grandpa said warning the two to behave in school.

"We will!" They cried in unison and ran out the door. Ran to a new life away from Sam. Away from what kept them from becoming free.

**The End**

YxY4ever: Yeah it's finished!

Yami: Yeah

Yugi:

YxY4ever: please review


End file.
